First Night Back
by morganaDW
Summary: Sam's awake after Death returned his soul. He's curious about the gaps in time he's lost but Dean has special plans for his brother's first night back that soon gives Sam more to focus on. *Limp/tired!Sam and worried/protective!Dean* Set in Season 6.


**First Night Back**

**Summary: **_Sam's awake after Death returned his soul. He's curious about the gaps in time he's lost but Dean has special plans for his brother's first night back that soon gives Sam more to focus on. *Limp/tired!Sam and worried/protective!Dean* Set in Season 6._

**Pairing: **_Dean/Sam_

**Warnings: **_The usual warning for language and of course explicit content._

**Spoilers/Tags: **_It's not tagged to 'Like a Virgin' and shouldn't contain spoilers unless you haven't seen any of Season 6 then it might._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything but the mind that creates the plots._

**Author Note: **_This is my first Wincest in a week or that week since I was without a laptop. I thought I'd start with some simple brotherly schmoop and stuff, lol. Enjoy._

**~SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN~**

"You plannin' on tellin' him anything?"

Dean Winchester looked over his shoulder to where Bobby Singer stood in the kitchen doorway to watch him restlessly do dishes without being told to. "No," he replied simply and then waited for the expected sharp inhale and then lecture.

It had been several hours since his younger brother had finally woken up after days of being unconscious in the Panic Room; allowing his body to adjust to having his soul literally shoved back inside him at the hands of Death. Now after eating several sandwiches, Dean had made sure Sam was alright in the room they shared upstairs while he tried to keep his mind off of several things downstairs.

The least of which was the fact that the wall Death of built inside Sam's head seemed to have blocked the past several months, including the time his little brother had been soulless, out. That left a lot of missing time, a lot of holes and eventually Dean knew his too sharp brother would start asking questions.

The older hunter's biggest problem was that Bobby was still uneasy with having Sam in the house given that the Robo-Sam version of Sam had tried to kill the man that was like a surrogate father to them before Dean had gotten back to stop him.

The gruff older hunter also didn't approve of Dean's decision to keep the past few months away until he was certain Sam's brain could handle the stress as well as the guilt he knew his brother would feel from half of what he'd been doing.

"Dean, that boy's gonna learn and when he does it's gonna hurt him to know you didn't trust him to tell him!" Bobby knew to keep his voice down as he frowned while noticing Dean's restless motions as he paced the kitchen. "Do you even know if this is gonna hold?" he asked. "What's the guarantee that something won't happen to make him the way he was?"

"Sam's going to be fine, Bobby," Dean wiped his hands on a towel before rubbing them restlessly on his jeans. "He woke up fine. You saw him. He's the same hug first, ask questions later kid he's always been and so long as that wall holds Sam will be fine," he looked at the grim faced junk man's face and read the worry there. "If…if it's too hard to have us here right now I get it. I get that you might not trust us given that Robo-Sam tried to kill you but that person is not the guy who's upstairs right now.

"He's not around and won't be so long as I have any say in it but…I'd rather make up a lie than ever let Sam think you don't trust him or…that you might hate him for something he had no control over," Dean didn't care to think either of those things might be possible but he did get how uneasy Bobby had been acting since Sam woke up. "I…I'll see if he's awake and we can…"

A firm hand landed on his arm to pull him back into the kitchen when he went to move toward the steps to go find his brother. "When the hell have I ever said I wanted you two out of my house or that I didn't trust you?" Bobby demanded lowly, waving a hand in dismissal. "I ain't talkin' about the time I threatened to fill your Dad's ass with buckshot the next time he set foot on my porch either."

"If you don't trust Sam, you don't trust me," Dean replied firmly, green eyes serious as he went on. "There is no he or I. There is just us so if you don't trust or want Sammy here right now then you don't want or trust me. He goes, I go because I've fought too hard to get his soul back to risk losing him now."

"You Winchesters are too damn hard headed for my own good!" Bobby grumbled, shaking his head. "I never said I didn't trust your brother, idjit! I'm just still a little concerned. Sue me!"

"I'm concerned too but not for that reason," Dean cocked his head to realize the sound of the shower had finally stopped and he itched to be upstairs but held off. "It might be better if we go grab a motel room anyway or…"

Bobby had been around a long time. He'd been a lot of things in his life before and after his wife had died, before he'd taken up hunting, before he'd stumbled across John Winchester and his two small boys. He liked to think he'd seen it all but seeing Dean Winchester unusually on edge and torn between going upstairs or keeping him distracted was a first.

Of course Bobby also wasn't blind, deaf or stupid. He also knew the other reason the older of the two Winchesters was so on edge and it only had a small amount to do with his little brother being conscious and having a soul again.

"I'm gonna be in the library most of the night looking into the new disappearance I was tellin' you about and I'll be blasting country music through those dang headphones you idjits got me one Christmas," he remarked casually, heading for the main room in his house but paused to look back. "You might want to discuss with your brother either moving to another room down the hall with a bigger bed or just facing that I've known for a couple years that you boys crossed a few too many lines one time and get a damn bigger bed for your room."

Dean knew if he had taken a mouthful of coffee that he would've spit it right back out or choked right then as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head to stare at Bobby. "Uhhh…ummm…what?" he was torn between flat out denying what the older man was suggesting or just accepting that the one secret he and Sam had thought they'd pulled off keeping wasn't such a secret. "He…I…we…ummm…_sonuvabitch_."

"Jim and I saw how you looked at that boy and how Sam looked at you when you were 16, Dean," Bobby was still on the fence to how he actually felt about just how far past brotherly the boys had gone but so long as he didn't actually have to see anything and so long as they were happy then he'd ignore it and just tune out anything else. "I ain't sayin' it's healthy cause I figure you both know it's not but so long as you don't hurt him or vice versa and you keep it where I can't see it then I'll just keep doing what I have been. Now get your ass upstairs before I start thinking too hard and asking questions."

"Oh hell no!" Dean flat out refused even the thought of the grizzled hunter asking questions about his sex life, much less his sex life with his brother…which had been non-existent since he and Sam started hunting again because Dean had only let the soulless asshole near him once and that had been enough for him. "I am so not talking about this with you and don't you dare bring it up to Sam. Hell, the Great Wall of Sam would fall just from the stress of thinking about you thinking about us…damn it!"

Bobby was still chuckling as he settled back behind his desk to the sound of boots bolting up the steps and a door shutting firmly. "Idjits," he muttered fondly but pulled out his headphones just in case.

By the time Dean got to the room that he and Sam had shared ever since they were kids he was fairly certain there was no way his head or body would even want sex knowing that Bobby was downstairs and that the older man actually had known about them for a while. He thought that until the moment the bathroom door in the bedroom opened and his eyes went to the bare chest still glistening with water that ran in little rivulets down over sculpted abs and toned muscle that had formed on his younger brother in the year.

Dean silently admitted that while he'd griped and bitched that all Sam had done while soulless was work out, he was now a little glad of that because while Sam had always been built and athletic now it was more toned and Dean's fingers twitched with the need to touch.

"So, has Bobby decided if we're checking this case out or…Dean?" Sam had known when his older brother stepped into the bedroom even as he exited the bathroom while rubbing his hair with a towel.

The younger Winchester was still a little shaky and unsure, his brains not fully connecting his last memory to the one of waking up in the Panic Room. Sam did feel better since eating and taking a shower. He still wanted to be within touching distance of his brother but had held back on that or of asking Dean to stay close since they were at Bobby's and the older man was in the house.

Hearing Dean enter the bedroom that had been theirs for years, Sam stepped out to try to focus on what he did know or what he thought was a safe topic for them when he found his back hitting the wall with his brother's fingers running up his bare chest in a way that had his body instantly coming to life. "Ummm…Dean?" every piece of Sam wanted to feel his brother's hands on him since Sam couldn't think of how long it had been since he and his brother had touched.

His last clear memory had been the night before Detroit and by the way his blood was starting to heat and his cock had begun to fill just from the light touch of calloused fingertips trailing up from where the towel rode low on his hips to up and over his chest Sam wondered just how the hell long it had been since he and Dean had touched or made love.

"Tell me if you want this," Dean's voice was low, deep, raw…like it got when he was battling too much emotion and was on edge. He kept his one hand on Sam's chest while his other had moved down to touch Sam's waist, stepping closer until his one leg slipped between his brothers' and felt the way Sam moved into his touch. "Tell me right now if you want me to touch you, Sammy. Tell me now because in less than three seconds you will be on that bed and there will be no going back after that."

Sam was finding it hard to think much less speak suddenly, groaning low in his throat at the feel of rough denim sliding up between his legs, past the towel he still wore to tease over his suddenly aching cock. "God, yes," he groaned, head falling back against the wall while his fingers dug into his palms to keep them from touching Dean because Sam knew if he touched his brother now he'd lose what control he was fighting to keep. "It feels like it's been months since I felt your hands on me…or your mouth…really wanna feel you kiss…mmhm."

Hot lips caught Sam's in a heated kiss that Dean tried to keep gentle. He didn't want this first time again between them to be all hot and heavy but he was losing that battle with every little moan and whimper he heard escape his little brother.

Dean's fingers reached up to curl in long dark hair still damp from the shower his brother had just taken; smiling against soft plush lips at the whimper he heard when he gave a not so gentle pull to Sam's hair, exposing the long neck that he immediately closed his mouth over the pulse point to suck until he knew there'd be plenty of interesting marks there in the morning.

"Oh, I plan on kissing you, baby boy," he murmured against warm, damp skin; running the tip of his tongue over each mark he'd just left and feeling Sam shudder against him. "I plan to kiss you and touch you all over until you're begging me for more." Dean flicked his tongue along the shell of Sam's ear, down to a spot at the base of his ear and right under his jaw that he knew his brother had always been sensitive. "Fuck. I love the sounds you make when I do that."

Sam was lost in the pleasure of feeling Dean's hands and lips touching him. He felt his fingers touch soft cotton when his hands finally lost the battle and needed to touch his brother in some way. He moaned as he tried to rub his very interested cock against the knee that was just barely there now, giving him enough friction to tease but not satisfy. "Dean," he moaned without caring where they were or if he might be whining a little. "Please…wanna feel you."

"What're the magic words, Sammy?" Dean teased lightly, blood heating more with each passing second and knew this was not going to take long if he didn't pull back some.

"Fuck me?" Sam returned in between gasps as teeth lightly raked over his jaw.

"Not quite, try again," Dean's lips curved in his first real smile in months, giving a tug that took Sam away from the wall and against his chest while he aimed them toward the closer of the two beds in the room.

Sam's long arms wrapped around Dean's waist without thinking, shifting his head so his brother would still have access to his neck and jaw; loving the feel of razor stubble on Dean's face as he kissed him. "Fuck me…please?" he decided to try, hearing a low deep chuckle that went straight through him and knew the slow dribble of precome was now probably increasing as it also went to his cock.

"Let's think with our upstairs brain a second and give it a third go," Dean smirked and gave a light shove to put Sam on the bed closest to the door, enjoying the actual carefree laugh he heard as his brother bounced twice and lost the towel in the process. "Magic words, little brother?"

Giving his head a toss to get his hair out of his eyes, Sam used the strength in his upper body to move himself up the bed so his head was on the pillow while looking up into his brother's face to see the lust there but also a softer emotion that Sam knew Dean only let out when they were like this.

Sam knew the answer or the words Dean was waiting to hear. It just felt so good to laugh and hear his brother laugh even a little. Now though as he took in the clear and obvious erection he could see through Dean's jeans Sam knew it was time to stop playing.

"Make love with me, Dean?" he asked in a slightly softer voice, lashes lowering a little and knowing he still blushed when he spoke those words no matter how long it had been that they'd crossed those invisible lines.

Dean's lips curved more at those words, shedding his button down in order to pull his t-shirt off over his head. "Yahtzee," he murmured and let himself down on the bed to settle over Sam's hard body; allowing rough denim to rub over a hardening cock because he enjoyed watching Sam's eyes get darker as desire took over. "Missed seeing you like this, Sammy."

"Dean?" Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. He'd noticed a few strange comments from both his brother and Bobby that made him think he'd lost more time or memories than he should've but he lost the train of thought to question that when he felt hot lips close over a hardening nipple to begin a slow roll with his tongue. "Oh!"

Since the last night they'd spent together it had been well over a year and while Dean had given in to basic need while he'd been living with Lisa nothing would ever be like it was when it was between him and Sam.

Ever since they'd been kids Dean had fought the feelings inside him that he knew were wrong. He didn't need any lectures from anyone or books to tell him that how he looked at his younger brother crossed every illegal law in nearly all 50 States and he had fought it. He'd fought the building need to touch and taste…until Sam was sixteen.

His testy, all angst and temper teenage brother had been pushing Dean's buttons for well over a year until finally one night after a fight with their Dad had left them both raw and on edge it all hit Dean and the second he had Sam alone he had his mouthy little brother pinned against a wall to kiss him senseless until feeling all the tension melting out of Sam.

After that there'd been no going back for either of them and while things might have changed between them over the years since; lies and trust issues, angels, demons and of course the Apocalypse the one thing that had stayed the same was the intense connection when it was just them alone.

Dean knew the past six months of riding with Robo-Sam had been hard because that guy had not been his too emotional, too soft hearted little brother. After the one time that too much liquor and too much need had gotten the better of him that he gave in to both need and coaxing Dean had sworn never again.

The edge of violence was always there between them and normally Sam preferred to bottom but that side was more hardcore Dom than anyone Dean had ever met and while he and Sam had played kinky before, had brushed the surface of that side of sex there'd been no way in hell that Dean would ever let go of his control with Robo-Sam again.

He also hadn't closed his eyes all the way after that either. But now as he felt Sam's body melting back into the bed at his touch, could hear the mumble of words as sex, lust, pleasure and need all blurred and Dean knew that Sam had no clue what he was saying right then.

Usually when they were both tired or stressed there was no playing or casual teasing but despite the lust burning his veins, the way his cock was now pressing painfully against his clothes, Dean made himself slow down. He was determined to draw this out as much as he could for both of their sakes.

No matter how much he might growl or roll his eyes if the topic was ever broached, Dean did enjoy the slow and soft moments between them. He enjoyed the slow gentle kisses without heat or need, just gentle brushes of lips and tongues that would slowly build to heat.

That night Dean gave Sam plenty of those kisses until his brother was begging mindlessly for more. Dean kissed over Sam's face; tracing the hard line of his jaw, over his eyelids, down his neck to begin a slow line down the center of his chest until he got to his stomach.

"Dean!" Sam was about ready to jump out of his skin by this point and was certain he had when the tip of a skilled tongue darted out to lick over his belly button. "Need…fuck…I need to feel you. I wanna feel you inside me!" his head lifted off the pillow to see hot green eyes lift to meet his, recognizing the lust there but also the deeper emotions his brother didn't always show or express. "Please…I…hmm"

Moving up to claim Sam's lips in a more heated kiss, Dean let his tongue explore Sam's mouth after his brother's lips parted on a groan of want. "Roll over," he instructed in between kisses, pulling back with a reluctant groan of his own to watch Sam's body flip to his stomach with a moan as his already hard and dripping cock touched the bed. "Nope, that ain't happening, baby boy. You ain't coming until I'm ready for you to."

"Then…you better get in me…quick!" Sam muttered, groaning as his hips were tugged until he was on his knees and any possible chance for friction and relief had been removed. "Dean…not fair."

"I know," Dean whispered against Sam's ear, lightly teasing the earlobe with his teeth to feel the hard shudder that went through his brother. "I'm gonna open you up for me now, Sammy."

Sam groaned in restless frustration. His body was on fire, his cock was aching for release and it seemed like Dean was determined to torture them both. "I…I can take you without…prep," he muttered, gasping at the feel something cool touching the crease of his ass while a firm hand stroked over his hip in a soothing motion.

"You can…but you won't so long as I'm the one doing this," Dean returned tightly finally having to undo his jeans to ease some of the pain of his own cock that he swore got harder the moment the tip of his fingers brushed over the tight puckered hole in Sam's ass. "Just relax for me and this'll go quick."

He hoped because Dean wasn't sure how long he'd last at this point. The older Winchester was glad the bottle of lube was still in the nightstand drawer because he had no intention of touching Sam with just spit or precome.

Dean knew that while his soulless little brother had been sex on wheels from what he'd been seeing, he also knew Sam's ass hadn't been touched since the last time they had sex…the night before Detroit so that meant stretching was needed or else there'd be too much pain.

"Fuck," he groaned at the first touch of tight muscles against the tip of his finger as he slowly began to work it past the rim. "Damn, you are so tight."

"Have we been too busy to make out or what?" Sam asked tightly, fighting the need to push back to get Dean's finger inside more when he felt a warning hand on his shoulder that urged him to be still. "Dean?"

Dean bit his lip to keep back the groan that wanted to come out at the feel of tight muscles grabbing onto his finger as he worked it slowly back and forth until finally he felt Sam's body begin to relax more so he could go deeper. "Yeah, you could say that," he murmured, not wanting to tell Sam the truth that they hadn't made love in a long time because he didn't want the questions to start this soon. "Mainly been hand and blow jobs."

Sam thought he caught the slightly bit of hesitance in his brother's deep voice but let it go for the moment while willing his body to relax and accept the touch that he'd always welcomed. "More?"

"Still a toppy bottom, little brother," Dean chuckled tightly, leaning forward to press light kisses against Sam's neck while also wrapping his fingers in long hair to pull his brother's head back enough to claim his mouth. "Love you, Sammy."

"Christo," Sam muttered with a smile that met his darkening hazel eyes as Dean smirked at the teasing since both knew getting Dean to say those words wasn't always easy and usually only when they were intimate; when the walls were down. "Stop teasing and show me how much by putting your cock in my ass before we both die of blue balls or something."

"Bossy," Dean murmured into a deep kiss while inserting a second finger once he was certain he could. He felt Sam tense at the added pressure but before he could ask or move the tension was gone, replaced by a low whimper of want that reminded Dean that his own cock was now leaking steadily and dampening the front of his jeans.

Distracting Sam with kisses along his shoulders or drawing his teeth over bare skin glistening with sweat, Dean was able to get to the point where his two fingers could scissor freely so he risked a third finger…after he let the two search for and find the one spot he knew Sam was waiting to feel touched.

"Fuck!" Sam jumped at the feel of fingers brushing over his prostate, having to grab for the base of his cock to keep from coming at the electric feel that shot through his nerves. "Please…De'n…need to feel or…"

It was the dropped letter in his name that told Dean his brother was reaching the end of his rope and he needed to speed this up for both their sakes. "Give me a second," he licked over the shell of Sam's ear as he eased his fingers out to get off the bed long enough to shed his jeans and boxer briefs fully and reached for the lube again. "This might still be tight. It also won't take long."

Sam's reply was short, to the point and made Dean laugh as he slicked up his already fully hard, red and weeping cock before easing back on the bed to kneel behind Sam, running his fingers over his hip to just have that contact.

Dean eased the head into the stretched hole, feeling the still tight muscles react and nearly losing it just from that first touch of tight heat closing over his cock with each roll of his hips. "Goddamn," he groaned between clenched teeth, struggling not to just give a hard shove that would encase him fully but would also cause his brother more pain than Dean was willing to risk. "Sam…this…hang on…" he was trying to stay still, to give Sam's body time to adjust only to lose that battle when his little brother reminded him that patience wasn't always Sam's strong suit.

"Want you…now!" Sam's body was at the breaking point. He knew what Dean was doing. He knew his brother was trying to go slow to avoid any pain since Sam could tell by the burning pressure that slowly eased away to pleasure that his ass was tight…he'd figure out why later on.

Sam also knew he was losing the battle of not coming the second he felt Dean's cock finally go past the first ring of muscle. He knew what he wanted, what he needed and decided to try to help this process along when he moved his hips back with a sudden snap. "Oh my God!"

"Sammy!" Dean's voice was ragged from stress and desire, fingers digging into Sam's hips to try to control his brother's movement but felt that one snap of Sam's hips bring him in flush; leaving both young men clawing for control that was barely there. "God, missed how you felt like this," he breathed against Sam's neck as he brought his brother back tighter to him; arm wrapped around Sam's heaving chest to give a roll of hips that took his cock right up against the spot that he knew would make Sam's body come alive. "That's my boy."

"Dean…" Sam let his head fall back against his brother's shoulder, losing himself in the pleasure of just feeling his brother's arm wrapping around him while his hand moved down to finally begin a slow stroking of Sam's cock from base to tip. "Missed this," he moaned. "Feels like forever since I've felt you touch me like this," he turned his face to meet his brother's lips is a heated kiss while his body tried to decide which way to move. "Need to come…soon. Gotta…hmmm."

Dean licked over well kissed lips as he found a steady pattern to move in that pleased them both while his fingers worked Sam's cock in the way he knew his brother liked to be touched. He could tell by the sounds coming from Sam's mouth and how his body was moving that he was coming close to climaxing.

"Hey," he murmured, catching big dark eyes glassy with lust to curve his lips in a slow smile. "Come for me now, Sammy."

A flick of a finger along the nerve on the underside of Sam's cock along with a firm roll of Dean's hips to make sure that he hit Sam's hotspot. The sudden moan, the hard shudder and the way tight inner muscles suddenly clamped down hard on his cock told Dean what was about to happen even before he heard his name shouted on a broken moan.

"_Dean_! Oh my…oh! Fuck!" Sam's voice broke as he felt his body rocked by his orgasm as he came over Dean's hand, and his own stomach; hips still moving back to try to keep that pressure against his prostate while feeling strong fingers milking his cock to draw the intense feeling out for as long as possible.

Normally only when during the heat of sex did Sam's mouth get away from him. Usually it was Dean who could run a string of dirty words together while not blinking an eye while Sam still tended to blush. Only when he was deep into the moment did he show he'd been a quick study of his very well skilled older brother.

It never failed to make Dean smile to hear his brother's rambling words during sex or to watch him as he rode out the pleasure he was in. It had turned him on at 16 and it still did as he felt his balls drawing up and came with a moan of Sam's name while kissing his brother's face.

The next several moments the only sounds in the bedroom were soft moans, mumbled words and flesh meeting flesh until finally Dean heard a whimper that was more pain than pleasure and knew Sam's cock was now overly sensitive to touch, lightening his touch.

"Love you, baby boy," he murmured softly, seeing a dimpled smile just before he also saw a flash of white and had to tighten his grip when the force of the climax knocked Sam out momentarily. "I've got you, Sammy. I'll always have you."

Dean supported Sam while working through his own orgasm, feeling the burn in his thighs as the muscle weight that Sam had put on recently made a huge difference. He grumbled softly about that as he carefully shifted so he could ease out while laying Sam on the bed. "Shh, shh, I'm still here, Sammy. I'm not leaving you," he was quick to reassure his boneless, sleepy, sexed out brother when he heard the soft whimper of disappointment at the loss Sam felt. "Just gotta clean up some."

By the time Sam's brain had cooled to come back online he felt gentle fingers carding back through his hair. He opened his eyes to find deep green ones watching him from where Dean laid beside him. "Hey," he murmured sleepily, seeing the soft smile that curved Dean's lips before they shared a slow deep kiss.

"Hey," Dean returned, fingers brushing unruly hair out of Sam's eyes so he could see his brother's face; adoring the sleepy boyish smile that he hadn't seen in so long. "You waking back up?"

Sam had his doubts since he felt spent but happy. He noticed that while he'd been out that Dean had wiped them both clean and got him into a pair of worn out sleep pants before moving them to the bed farthest from the door. These beds were double but not really made to sleep two full grown men comfortably…of course Sam also knew they weren't supposed to be doing this in Bobby's house. "Umm, Dean?" he frowned suddenly when it clicked where they were. "Did Bobby leave?"

"No, he's supposed to be in the library checking out leads on that case…and blaring music so he doesn't hear us," Dean ran his tongue over his teeth to hide his smile while trailing his fingers over Sam's side, feeling him squirm when he hit the one spot that he knew his brother was ticklish. "He knows about us, by the way."

"Ugh. Talk to me about the case tomor…who knows what about us?" Sam's heavy eyes that had been working to close again snapped back open to stare into Dean's face, confused until it began to hit him and he went to move only to be tugged back down against Dean's chest. "Bobby knows about…this? About us? How?"

Pressing soft kisses along Sam's cheek, Dean nudged his brother to his back so he could have better access to the full span of tanned skin he enjoyed kissing and touching. "I guess I wasn't as subtle with how I looked at you growing up and…we weren't as quiet as we thought we were before Detroit," he replied easily; not as upset about the older man knowing as he had been at first. "He says so long as we keep it where he can't see it then it's fine…are you?"

Sam honestly didn't care who knew what he and Dean did. He'd fought too long to get up the nerve to tell his brother how he felt and had longed to be touched by Dean like he'd watched his brother touch or kiss girls in school to give it up now. He was just a little wary about the last person they had in their lives that was like a father to them knowing about their less than brotherly relationship. He'd sensed the older man's tension earlier and wondered if that was the cause of it.

"He's…not mad?" he asked nervously, stretching his neck to give Dean's mouth access and sighing at the feel of gentle teeth grazing his throat. "Dean?"

"Didn't seem like it when he suggested we either move to another room or get a bigger bed," Dean licked over an interesting mark on Sam's throat to lift his eyes. "I'm voting for the bigger bed plan since this is our room. You?"

"Oh God," Sam groaned, feeling a twitch and knowing it wouldn't take much to have his body on fire again…if he wasn't so damn tired. "Bigger bed," he agreed, meeting the next kiss fully while trying to think up a way to ask for a rain check on round two until he was awake more when he felt Dean pull back to move him closer into his arms like he always let him lay. "Sleep?"

"Sleep, shower, food…and then maybe a quickie before Bobby kicks us out to go look into whatever's grabbing girls out of planes," Dean nodded and watched as Sam shifted more to his side so he could shift until he was pressed against Dean's side with his head laying between his neck and shoulder; the usual spot his brother had always preferred to sleep when they shared a bed or now. "Sammy?"

Sam mumbled a reply but made his eyes open to see the depth of emotion reflected on his brother's rugged face and once again wondered what else had been going on to cause Dean to look at him like he was right then. "Dean? What's wrong?"

There was plenty wrong if Dean let himself think about it but right then as he adjusted his arms to hold Sam fully he decided to put those worries off until he could be sure how Sam really was while also vowing there'd be at least two things his brother never learned from his time while soulless.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just glad to have you back," he forced his smile to be calm while settling his one hand on the back of Sam's neck to feel any leftover tension melt out of his brother as Sam's sexed out brain began to drift back to sleep. "Missed you, little brother."

"Hmm, missed you too, Dean," Sam murmured, arm tossed over his brother's stomach as sleep pulled him under with a smile playing on his lips. "G'night."

"Night," Dean whispered. He stayed awake a little while longer to let his fingers brush through soft dark hair in a way that he had since Sam had been little. "I will keep him safe," he told himself and the room softly, accepting the risks but willing to play them so long as he could keep Sam safe from everything out there and also his own hidden memories.

**The End**


End file.
